Is it Love?
by CrimsonHeart23
Summary: K suddenly begins to have feelings for Kazuno. Is it love or lust? Does Kazuno feel the same way? Chapter 4 is up
1. Sleepless night

Kazuno sat in the floor on his laptop while K was laying on the couch, looking over him watching TV. Kazuno looked bored out of his mind. Well, everytime K looked over he looked that way.

Kazuno laid his head on the keyboard and his head hit the Z. K snorted at that than grabbed a pen and threw it at him, making Kazuno sit up fast and look at him.

"Nani?" "You fell asleep." "Oh...I'm tired." Kazuno sat up and laid up against the couch next to K. K just looked at him. "You do look tired, look I'll handle Mana ok? You've been at this two days straight, You need sleep." Kazuno shook his head than looked at K, their faces so close together. "I'm not tired." "Sure your not." K looked at the TV, than he heard soft breathing so he looked at Kazuno. Kazuno was asleep. "I told you."

K stood up and grabbed the other man and pulled him up in his arms, than carrying him upstairs to the bedroom. He was feeling kind of funny with Kazuno breathing that way on his neck. Made him get goosebumps and a little nervous. When he reached Kazuno's room, he found the door to be shut. He sighed than decided to take Kazuno to his room.

K got to his room and laid Kazuno down on his bed and also laid down next to him. He watched the man sleep. He never felt like this before. Some reason he was haveing urges to just stare at the man. He pushed abang out of Kazuno's face and lay there watching him. He watched Kazuno's lips that were parted and he took in small sweet breaths. K soon couldn't take his eyes from those lips. He than reached out his hand and brush his finger tips across Kazuno's lips softly.

He than heard the phone ring, which startled him. He got up and went downstairs. He picked up the phone, "Moshi Moshi?...Yeah, Mana is asleep...Still sick...No...Asleep...Work...Juka, everything is fine, I have it undercontrol ok? Ok...Bye." K hung up. Juka had ruined his time with Kazuno and now he didn't want to go back up there, because it was weird the first time he did it.

He sat down on the couch, and as soon as he did he heard Mana run into the bathroom and throw up. Mana had been sick for a few days now, the doctor just said to give him fruits and lots of water. Mana refused though, he just wanted to sleep. K listened until he heard the flush and he went up to Mana.

"You ok?" Mana nodded than went back into his room. K sighed than went back to his own room since it was close, he saw Kazuno still alseep on his bed. Except, this time Kazuno was half way falling off the bed. K fixed him than laid back down next to him. He had also brought the phone up with him so that he wouldn't have to go all the way downstairs.

K closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

K's eyes shot open to the phone ringing. He looked at Kazuno who had somehow stripped down to his boxers withoutK knowig and covering them both up. K than looked at the phone that was still ringing. "Moshi Moshi?" He said answering it."I thought you said that you had everything undercontrol?" It was Juka again. K sat up. "I do." "Than why did Tohru call me saying that no one would answer?" "Well, I answered now." "Let me talk to Mana." "He's asleep." "LET ME TALK TO HIM!" "Ok ok,hold on a minute." K stood up and went to Mana's room. He only then realised that he was in his boxers too when he felt the cold air against his legs. Did Kazuno strip him too?

K got to Mana's door and knocked. It took awhile but Mana soon opened it. "Nani?" "Phone." K handed it to him than went back to his room. He shut and locked the door than got back in bed with Kazuno. He cuddeled up against Kazuno for warmth and tried to fall asleep again. He soon did fallasleep.

_K kissed slowly up kazuno's neck, trying not to miss a spot of his gorgious skin. His tongue soon followed his lips making Kazuno let out a soft sigh and move more against K. K stopped and looked into the eyes of his new lover._

_Kazuno's hands trialed down K's now sweaty torso and than he spooned his tongue into K's bellybutton, making K moan softy._

"GODDAMMIT!K!" K at up fast, his dream had ended quick, from Juka screaming. He got up and went downstairs. Juka was standing at the bottom of the stairs glaring at him. "What?" "What the hell have you been doing?" "Sleeping." "YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE TAKING CARE OF MANA!" "...Sorry, I'll do something later." "No, you are going to do everything Mana wants to do today." "Why would he want to do anything? He's sick remember?" "Not what he told me, now when I come home tonight, Mana better have great stories of what he did." Juka left a K sighed than sat down on the stairs. What a day that was going to be.

* * *

AN: Whoo-Hoo! I will continue my story!


	2. Carnival

K parked the car and him, Kazuno, and Mana all got out, they had went to the carnival, where apperently Mana loved. They did loads of stuff like, the ring toss and they did like every game until Mana started squelling. K looked at him kind of funny and seen him run off over to some guy and jump on his back hugging him. He heard the guy say, "What the...!" Than stopped when Mana hopped off and hugged him.

K supposed that Mana knew him. K than looked at Kazuno who was sitting on a bench and staring up at him. "What?" K asked. Kazuno shrugged than looked over at Mana. "That's YuKi, Mana's EX." K sat down wondering why Kazuno thought he cared about Mana's past.

Kazuno sighed. "K...Last night...Thanks." K looked at him. "For what?" "For letting me sleep." "Oh, that?" K looked back at Mana. "And for staying with me." K looked back at him. "Why for me staying with you?" "I um...This is a little weird but, I'm afraid of the dark." K blinked. "Seriously?" "Hai." K snorted than patted his knee. "It's ok." Kazuno sighed. "K...You really shouldn't let Juka boss you around like that." "I know." "Than why do you let him? K shrugged.

He really didn't know why he let Juka get the better of him. He did need a place to stay afterall. And he could really just ask his cousin for an apartment. "Kazuno, I'm going to move out." "WHAT!" K flinched than looked at Kazuno. Kazuno looked scared. "Why? When?" "I dont know when, but I sick of always having to do everything." "Your not leaving the band are you?" "Of course not."

Kazuno sighed. "Is that the only reason you want me around?" Kazuno looked at him. "For the band?" "NO!" K flinched again. The way Kazuno kept screaming out everything made everyone look. K sighed. "Than why?" Kazuno went quiet, than said. "K, your my best friend, of course I don't want you to leave." "Oh." K looked down, some reason when Kazuno had said, he was his friend, it had made his heart drop, maybe he was hoping for something a little more, like...Maybe he was hoping that Kazuno liked him or something?

"You ok?" Kazuno asked. K noddedbut didn't look up at Kazuno. "K, look at me." K looked at him but didn't raise his head. Kazuno sighed. "K, You know your my best friend. Why are you so down?" K shrugged. He did want Kazuno to like him, maybe he wasn't good enough for Kazuno. Maybe Kazuno liked different kind of guys. He knew that he liked guys, but he wodered how come he didn't like him.

K wanted Kazuno to love him so much, but he knew that would never happen, he was too ugly. "I'm just tired." Was his reply to Kazuno. Kazuno smiled. "Ok, well, here comes Mana I guess he's ready to leave." "Yeah." Kazuno and him stood and they went out to the car.

* * *

AN: I love this story.


	3. A bit depressed

K sat on the couch next to Kazuno, they were watching the news and listening to the rain hit the window panes.Both of them were extrememly bored.

Kazuno looked over at K and sighed. "K, you look depresssed." "I'm just bored." K said. He was actually thinking about Kazuno kissing him. K looked over at Kazuno than sighed. "Worry about yourself. I am fine." He left the room going upstairs.

Kazuno sat and wondered what was wrong with his band mate. He had never acted like this before. Something was deffinatly wrong with him. Something happened when they were at the carnival. Kazuno sat and thought about it, but he couldn't think of anything, he never seen anything happen to him. He never even seen him leave the spot he was at the whole time.

Kazuno sighed and went upstairs to K's room. The door was opened. Kazuno walked in and looked at K's body sprawled out on the bed.

"K?" "Go away." K mumbled. "Just tell me what happened." "Nothing..." K cut himself off and went quiet. Kazuno sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back. "K." "Nani?" "Tell me." "...Kazu-Chan...Nothing is wrong...I'm just tired...Ok?" "Hai...But...You just act different today. I've never seen you act this depressed before." "I'm not depressed." "Well...You seem that way."

Kazuno laid down next to him, and he could feel K tense up when he did. "You're tense." "So?" "...Why?" K didn't answer him. Kazuno should have just left by now. K wanted to be with him. But than again he didn't. He had a fear that Kazuno would hate him if he found out the truth about him.

"You know K...You can tell me anything." "...I know." "So tell me what's wrong." K didn't answer again. Kazuno just waited. K could tell him anything, he wouldn't mind. Kazuno was starting to wonder if he was the reason K was so depressed at the moment.

"Is it me?" K looked at him.

"No, why would you think that?" K asked sitting up and looking into Kazuno's eyes. Kazuno didn't know why he thought that. He just did since K acted as if he did not like him.

"I don't know...You just seemed like you were upset with me?" "Kazuno, I could never be mad at you okay?" Kazuno nodded. "So will you tell me what's wrong with you?"

K sighed than laid his head against Kazuno's chest.

"Later...I'll tell you later...Just hold me right now, please."


	4. Secretly Mutual

Rain pounded on the window. Kazuno and K lay in bed, Kazuno holding K like he wanted him to. He didn't know why K wanted him to hold him, but Kazuno didn't mind. He wanted K to be happy.

"Kazuno...Why is your heart beating so quick?" Kazuno opened his eyes. Was his heart beating fast? "I don't know." K smiled and closed his eyes listening to the rapid heartbeat. Kazuno's heart beat always quickened around K. He couldn't explain it. It couldn't be love, he knew that wasn't it because he was not attracted to men. He knew he wasn't.

"K, do you feel better?" K nodded against his chest but did not move away. Kazuno really didn't mind the younger man on him like this. Even though he knew if Juka came in, he would bitch at him forever about how he was gay. But Kazuno was not gay, he just thought of K like a younger brother and a best friend. K was more of a friend than his own brother was.

Him and K has been friends for only 2 years now. Not very long, but Kazuno bonded with him quite quickly. He had never done that with anyone. Not even Juka. His own brother.

"Kazuno, do you want me to get off?" "No." Was Kazuno's reply. K smiled again and continued to lay on his lover. He didn't know if Kazuno realized he was in love with him yet, he was hoping he would soon, he didn't want to tell him himself. What if he told him and Kazuno hated him for it. He wouldn't want to be around him anymore. He would despise him for being in love with him.

K didn't want that, No. He wouldn't be able to live with the thought of Kazuno hating him and pushing him from his life. He would much rather be Kazuno's friend than for Kazuno to find out. Though he did often wonder if Kazuno felt the same was as he felt for him, but than he thought that was stupid. After all Kazuno had a girlfriend back in Hiroshima. He wouldn't have time for K, not with her in the way.

K wanted to be with Kazuno, but he knew that was somewhat impossible, if Kaazuo did not love him in return. He wanted that, but knew Kazuno wouldn't. He didn't have much hope.

"K...Are you awake?" "...Yes." Kazuno held onto him tighter. K liked it. "You can go to sleep if you want to." K looked up at him. "You don't mind?" Kazuno shook his head and K smiled and laid his head back down on his chest. He liked that Kazuno was letting him sleep on him and he wouldn't of had to sneek to.

Kazuno rubbed K's back a little and started to drift off himself. The rain was comforting and so was the position he was in. He felt comfortable, even with K's head on his chest. Some reason, he wanted K to stay on him. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, but he didn't want K to leave, he wanted K.

But he knew that K did not feel the same for him. K had told everyone in the band he was not interested in men, and everytime the topic came up he got pissed off at everyone...Maybe he is...Maybe he just is afraid of everyone finding out. Kazuno hoped he was just hiding it, because deep inside, he really had feelings for K.

He just realized it, but he did. And he felt that he could take on the world with him around.

So him and K, lay wrapped in eachother's arms. Both secretly in love drifting off into sleep.


End file.
